Retribution
by Phantasmal Abduction
Summary: First oneshot so be gentle. I love Reno, but this story isn't very kind to him. Warning character death.  Very dark, but quite short so that's okay lol. Enjoy...


Light and thin though he was it took five bodyguards to bring the redhead down. Once he was able to tear his gaze away from the mangled body of his partner lying in front of him, Reno's eyes took on a wildness usually associated with berserk warriors from ancient times. When the snarling, biting, gouging ball of fiery Reno was finally forced to his knees, a large calloused hand reached down and forced his face up.

A low rasp of a voice echoed in the narrow alley, 'You remember don't you Reno, all those years ago what I promised you. You were the best slut I had in my Wall Market brothel and I treated you as such, but you threw that all away to become one of Shinra's dogs. Do you remember Reno, before you cut my throat so you could escape I made you a promise that I would take my vengeance for your betrayal. And look what has happened now. You are alive and well in front of me, hmmm debatably well anyway, but there lies your erstwhile partner on the ground. Funny how things...'

For most of the speech Reno had been staring malevolently into the speakers shadowed face, but when the man mentioned Rude he had lashed out with a hidden knife and managed to slice open the man's cheekbone before disappearing again under a pile of muscled suits. Stepping into the light Don Corneo smiled, an expression made demonic by the rivulets of blood now pouring down his face.

'Reno, Reno, Reno,' the Don chuckled throatily. 'You never did know when you were beat. I will admit to a certain amount of amusement watching you hurt so, but you try my patience when you attempt something so obviously impossible.' Gesturing to his thugs the Don watched for a few minutes as his hired muscle laid into his former employee, throwing powerful kicks and punches that elicited an agonized grunt at each impact.

Growing bored with Reno's lack of reaction the Don waved his hand languidly and signaled the end to the current beating. Letting his lips curve upwards once again the huge man growled a series of orders to his men before sliding into his plushly upholstered limo.

At their boss's command the men secured Reno's arms tightly behind him while he was semi-conscious and dragged him unceremoniously into the dark night. Reno's last thought before his hold on reality fractured was actually not about his own safety; as everything turned black he wondered wretchedly if anyone would find his partner's body and give him a decent funeral.

88888

All too soon a stab of pain pulled Reno from unconsciousness and he arched his back with a scream. Behind him one of Don Corneo's thugs wiped blood off his knife and flicked the long cut on Reno's shoulder for good measure. Repressing a second scream Reno snapped his eyes from left to right and growled under his breath when he realized where he was. In front of him, looming large in the fog of the Mako Reactors was the towering building of Shinra Headquarters.

At the same time as Reno was hit with this understanding the low rumble of the Don's limo cut through the night. Pulling up next to his herd of minions Don Corneo wound down the window and gestured curtly to the backseat. Three suits went to the car door and the two left holding Reno let him drop heavily to the footpath. Winded and lying curled on his side Reno was in the perfect position to watch the three grumbling henchmen drag a shapeless thing out of the car and throw it carelessly next to him. Reno had to choke back a sob when he finally recognized the tangle of flesh, bone and blood as what was left of his partner.

The clunk of a car door opening reminded the unravelling Turk that he was not alone with Rude's corpse but he could do nothing as Don Corneo's huge leathery hand dragged him by his hair to his feet. Blinking tears from narrowed eyes Reno frantically tried to conjure a way out of his plight but came up with nothing before the Don started speaking in his ear.

'Ah Reno, a betrayal always meets with retribution in our charming Slums. You should know this better than most. You brought me infamy under the Plate and so much lovely Gil but you couldn't just be content with your lot. Hoping for more is what ultimately brought us here, to your end. And what end could be more appropriate for you than the one that you once planned for me.'

Lowering his voice into a guttural growl Don Corneo flipped out a switchblade and held it to Reno's throat. 'Remember my voice as you pass my Reno. Let it follow you straight to hell.'

Using all his strength Don Corneo plunged the knife in and slit the redhead Turk's throat from ear to ear, still holding onto his hair but stepping back fastidiously so as not to get covered in the blood that gushed forth. Unconcernedly releasing Reno to crumple to the ground Don Corneo heaved himself back into the car; he picked up a beautiful pearl handled pistol while his hired men scrambled in as well and pointed it out the window to fire two shots into the air before speeding out of Sector Zero.

The gunshots drew the night shift Turks from their desks but to Reno the world seemed to be moving in slow motion. His life-blood draining rapidly Reno fixed his dimming vision on Rude's one recognizable eye. Blue-green met glazed brown and Reno's last thought before death took him away was 'I'll see ya soon yo... I'm sorry partner...'


End file.
